


Us: A Relationship Reflection Poem

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Love Poem, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-05
Updated: 2005-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...we could have belong together...but we didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us: A Relationship Reflection Poem

Us: A Relationship Reflection Poem  
By: Daphne Kathy Goodman 

...no matter what...  
...no matter where...  
....i can never stop loving you....  
...the thoughts of us...  
leaves  
me  
so sad.  
...we could have belong together...  
but we didn't

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was first published and written on fictionpress as seen here: https://www.fictionpress.com/s/2021448/1/Us-A-Relationship-Reflection-Poem


End file.
